The purpose of a brake servo unit in a motor vehicle is to amplify the force from a driver's foot when the driver presses the brake pedal. For this purpose, a vacuum is generated inside the brake servo unit when the difference between the atmospheric pressure and the vacuum inside the brake servo unit assists the driver in his task of actuating the brake pedal.